


Hazard

by ArchitectOfGods (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArchitectOfGods
Summary: Standard story where girl gets sucked into the game of Skyrim.===Mikahne isn't particularly impressed to wake up and find herself in a cart on her way to being executed.She's even less impressed when a dragon prevents the execution.Living in Skyrim? Sounds like a whole lot of effort to Mikahne.[Will edit to add tags as the story continues]





	1. Chapter 1

She could feel the wind in her hair, concerning considering she could recall going to sleep in her bed.  
And she never left the windows open.  
She had automatically switched into pretending to be asleep mode on waking, and now she tried to get a feel of where she was without making it obvious that she was awake.  
Mikahne wasn't quite sure if she was alone or not, considering the way the air felt around her, she supposed not, she had to be moving.  
Her back ached, and her wrists were burning.  
She then heard voices.  
"It's obvious I'm not supposed to be here! This is the fault of you _Stormcloaks_!" whoever it was sounded pissed, she couldn't quite place the accent.  
"Skyrim was fine until you came along, the empire was nice _and_ lazy. If they hadn't been looking for _you_ , I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!"  
Skyrim? Mikahne nearly frowned, like the game? she pondered to herself, thinking of where the game sat in her list of Steam games.  
She'd never played it much, personally, but she'd had friends who'd poured hours on hours into it. Something Mikahne couldn't personally understand.  
"She probably shouldn't be here either, it isn't me or her they want!' the male continues, 'It's these _Stormcloaks_ the Empire wants!'  
"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." notes another voice, his accent is thick, Mikahne ponders if maybe she should stop pretending to sleep, get an idea of their surroundings.  
'Shut up back there!' yells a harsh voice, and Mikahne flinches, opening her eyes automatically. Across from her is who she assumes to be the male with the heavier accent, beside her is the angry man.  
'What's wrong with him, huh?' sneers the angry man, and Mikahne considers interrupting to inquire after a name.  
" _Watch your tongue_." the thick accented male is bristling "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the _true_ High King."  
Mikahne snorts at this thought, but neither male takes any notice of her.  
" _Ulfric_? The Jarl of Windhelm?" angry man now looks panicked "You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they've captured you - _Oh gods_ , where are they taking us?"  
"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."  
The man turns to Mikahne, eyes her for a moment, 'you okay, lass?' he finally asks.  
Mikahne offers up a nod, 'Where are we?' she asks, their surroundings aren't familiar, and as she tries to recall the game, she can't quite remember the name of the town from the start of the game.  
'We're nearing Helgen,' the male informs her.  
Mikahne considers this, eyebrow creasing, she remains silent as they enter the town. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the boy out front of his house, emotion lights up his eyes, and she forces herself to look away as he's herded inside.  
They come to a halt, the angry man is called up first, and she mentally changes his name to scared man as she watches him run off. She closes her eyes when a command is issued, doesn't see the arrows enter his body.  
'You there,' a voice speaks up, Hadvar? she thinks to herself, 'come forward.'  
Mikahne reluctantly opens her eyes and steps forward, noting that she's still wearing the tank top and shorts she'd gone to sleep in.  
'Who are you?' he asks, narrowing his eyes.  
'Mikahne,' she pauses, 'Me-kah-nei,' she repeats her name, slower this time, all her life people had trouble pronouncing her name, she doubted it'd be different in this world.  
'She's not on the list,' observes Hadvar, 'Captain, what do we do?'  
'Forget the list,' the woman next to Hadvar waves him off, 'they all go on the block.'  
Mikahne feels a stir of anger in her gut, but she's fairly certain she'll survive this. Unfortunately.  
She sighs and tilts her head back to gaze up at the sky as she moves out of the way.  
Her hands are trembling slightly, and she feels hot, like she should be scared, or overwhelmed. But mostly she feels frustrated.  
Because if she's in the game, and she's going through this intro, then she's probably the Dragonborn.  
And that sounds like a whole lot of effort to Mikahne. If it weren't for the fact that getting shot with an arrow would probably be painful, she'd probably take death now rather than extend the effort.  
Like, her? Kill Alduin? As if. She's never even killed a bug in her life.  
There's a loud roar, the sky seems a little darker, but Mikahne isn't sure.  
'What was that?' asks Hadvar, she doesn't look to him, keeps her gaze to the sky.  
'It's nothing,' notes General Tullius, 'Carry on.'  
'Yes, General Tullius, give them their last rites.'  
Mikahne snorts, uninterested in any last rites, back in her own world she'd never been religious, and being sucked into a game isn't going to change that.  
"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."  
"As you wish."  
 "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" snarks the Stormcloak.  
Mikahne is deliberate in keeping her gaze to the sky as she hears the Stormcloak move forward and kneel.  
There's a thunk, the sound of a head rolling.  
'You Imperial bastards!' cries one of the Stormcloaks that's waiting to be executed.  
'Justice!' yells someone else.  
'Death to the Stormcloaks,' Ingrid's voice is firm.  
'As fearless in death as he was in life,' observes the male that'd been on the same cart as her.  
The captain now indicates to her, 'you next, the one in the rags.'  
She feels bitter as she steps forward, her clothes aren't rags, observing him and how scruffy he is, she has to clench her jaw for a moment in an effort to remain quiet.  
There's a second roar, and Mikahne's knees give out under her, forcing her to the ground.  
She quietly shifts to kneel over the block, praising herself for being so smooth.  
Her heart is racing, she knows what happens next but still fear races through her, the tremble in her hands has strengthened and she just wants to be home now.  
There's sounds of uncertainty from those around her, but she ignores them, closing her eyes as she waits.  
A third roar.  
'What in Oblivion is that?' demands Tullius.  
Mikahne is quick to get back on her feet, there's a burning feeling behind her eyes as she gazes up at the dragon on top of the tower.  
'Dragon!' yells a Stormcloak, having seen it.  
Mikahne spins away from the sight and runs for another building without prompting.  
Entering the keep, she hears Ralof, 'Jarl Ulfric! what is that thing? Could the legends be true?'  
'Legends don't burn down villages,' replies Ulfric, voice low and serious, 'We need to move, Now!'  
'Up through the tower,' Ralof briefly places his hand on Mikahne's elbow, as if to guide her, 'Let's go!'  
Mikahne has a moment of doubt as she wonders why they're going upwards in a dragon attack, the thoughts are brushed aside as the wall is smashed inwards, she hears the men around her cry out.  
Yoba, she hated this, she hated every moment.


	2. Chapter 2

She drops to her knees as she hears the dragon shout.  
The shaking of her hands has grown, and now a fine tremor runs through her entire body.  
Ralof touches her back, points through the hole the dragon has left, 'See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!'  
Mikahne nods, moves forward, feeling as if she's going to fall on her face any moment. She leaps. And for a moment she's in the air, then she's hitting the hard wooden floor of the building below, she quickly drops down to the floor below.  
Hadvar is outside, a man and a boy at his side.  
'Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way,' Hadvar turns to the man, 'Gunnar, take care of the boy, I have to find General Tullius and join their defense.'  
'Gods guide you, Hadvar,' responds Gunnar before running off, the boy close behind him.  
Mikahne coughs, the air is thick with smoke, 'Can you cut me loose before we move forward?'  
Surprise flashes through Hadvar's eyes, as if he hadn't even thought of doing this, he moves to behind Mikahne, and she hears him saw through the rope, then her hands are free.  
'Stay close to the wall,' he tells her, she immediately ducks and plasters herself against the small wall as Alduin lands above her.  
Mikahne stays close to Hadvar as Tullius appears, 'Hadvar!' exclaims the male, 'Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!'  
'It's you and me, prisoner, stay close,' Hadvar notes to Mikahne before noticing Ralof, 'Ralof you damned traitor!'  
'We're escaping, Hadvar, you're not stopping him this time.'  
Hadvar seems to visibly shrug this off, indicating for Mikahne to follow him into the keep.  
Mikahne paused to grab a sword, then wandered over to a chest in search of armour.  
She finds imperial light armour and quickly pulls it on over her current clothing, Hadvar looks her over and nods in approval before they go into the next room.  
Two Stormcloaks are there, Mikahne finds herself raising her sword to block a blow from the shorter of the two, the strength of the blow seems to vibrate through her arms.  
Hadvar takes down both Stormcloaks, 'That's a one handed weapon,' he notes to Mikahne.  
'Yes.'  
'You're using both hands,' Hadvar squints.  
Mikahne's shoulders slump and she lowers the sword slightly, 'It's too heavy for me to lift with one hand.'  
Hadvar considers this for a moment then snorts in amusement.  
They head into the next room, Hadvar quickly downs two more Stormcloaks, Mikahne retrieves several potions, also picking up a backpack to store them in.  
'This way,' Hadvar indicates, she nods, glancing around as she follows after him.  
In the torture room they find the torturer and his assistant fighting two Stormcloaks, Hadvar quickly steps in to assist.  
"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit 'upset' at how I've been entertaining their comrades,' notes the Torturer to Hadvar, looking faintly amused.  
Hadvar shrugs this off, 'Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!"  
The Torturer snorts, 'A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense,' he pauses, 'Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."  
'Come with us,' says Hadvar, 'We need to get out of here.'  
'You have no authority over me, boy,' snarls the Torturer.  
'Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!'  
The Torturer shrugs this off.  
Mikahne now follows Hadvar through to the next room, they pass through a hallway lined with cells, Mikahne pauses to snag several coin purses from the cells.  
The next room has hanging cages with corpses in them, Mikahne gags at the sight, Hadvar pauses to rest a hand on her shoulder for a moment, waiting until she's ready to move forward.  
They continue through rooms until they enter a natural cave, Mikahne pauses in the doorway as she spots Stormcloaks hanging around the room.  
Hadvar apparently has no qualms with taking them on and is the first to enter the room proper.  
A squeak escapes Mikahne as one charges towards her, large sword in hand, she barely manages to block a blow from him.  
Then she pushes back until her sword slides free, she swallows as he goes to swipe at her, barely manages to duck under the sword, she swings her own sword out as she does so, hearing the man grunt as she slices his thigh open.  
She's going to have to kill him. The thought makes her feel cold, she dodges another attack, leaps over the blow he's aimed at her ankles and swings her sword.  
Blood splatters as she slices through his exposed throat, he slumps to his knees, unable to breath through the blood, and she ducks to the side and vomits.  
Hadvar returns to her side, having fought the other Stormcloaks, he tugs her to her feet and they continue forward, he doesn't stop at any point, and the effort of moving forward keeps her silent.  
As they exit, Mikahne sees Alduin fly overhead, Hadvar's gaze follows the dragon until it flies out of sight.  
Hadvar now points, 'In that direction is Riverwood, I suggest going there, my uncle is a blacksmith, he might be able to help you.'  
'Is that where you're heading?' asks Mikahne, shuffling her feet and not very eager to be alone so soon.  
Hadvar hesitates then nods, 'I guess I could guide you there,' he notes, 'You don't seem very capable of defending yourself.'  
'People don't use swords where I'm from,' replies Mikahne, she pauses, 'Or bows.'  
'Huh, odd,' Hadvar is frowning, 'I'll teach you a little, I don't have much free time, but I can at least show you how to grip a sword correctly,' he tells her, eyeing the way she is currently holding her sword.  
  
=======  
  
By time they arrive in Riverwood, Mikahne's legs are starting to ache.  
'Uncle Alvor!' greets Hadvar loudly, heading straight for the blacksmith, 'Hello!'  
'Hadvar?' Alvor turns, surprise lighting up his eyes, 'What are you doing here? Are you on leave from . . .' he trails off, squints, 'Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?'  
Hadvar glances around, 'Shh, Uncle, please, keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should go inside to talk.'  
'What's going on?' Alvor looks to Mikahne, 'And who's this?'  
'She's a friend,' replies Hadvar without hesitation, 'Saved my life, in fact.' Mikahne frowns as she tries to recall being even slightly useful.  
'Come on, I'll explain everything but we need to go inside,' continues Hadvar.  
Alvor looks slightly wary, 'okay, okay. Come inside, then, Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me about it.'  
Mikahne hesitates before following the two males into the house.  
'Sigrid! we have company!' calls Alvor as they enter.  
'Hadvar!' greets Sigrid, she looks genuinely pleased to see him, 'We've been so worried about you! Come, you must be hungry, sit down and I'll get you something to eat.'  
Mikahne makes sure to sit by the other female, Sigrid offers her a smile.  
'Now then, boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?'  
A loud sigh escapes Hadvar and he slumps back on his chair for a moment, 'I don't know where to start,' he admits, then straights up, 'Well, you know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard.'  
Alvor offers up a nod, listening intently.  
'We were stopped in Helgen,' continues Hadvar, frowning now, 'And we were attacked by a dragon.'  
Alvor snorts, 'A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?'  
Sigrid pats her husbands arms, 'Let him tell his story,' she scolds gently.  
'Not much more to tell.' admits Hadvar, 'The dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."  
Alvor immediately nods, 'Of course, any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine, I'd be glad to help however I can,' he then pauses and looks to Mikahne.  
'However, while I am glad to help however I can, I need your help, the Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose, Riverwood is defenseless,' he tells her, hands moving as he speaks, 'You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can, if you do this for me, I'll be in your debt.'  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mikahne stays in Alvor's house for a week before she decides to leave for Whiterun.  
Leaving the small house, she hears talking.  
'-around, Papa. I could take over for you . . .' Dorthe trails off.  
'Patience, Dorthe,' replies Alvor, 'you'll get some time at the forge, I promise you. But not right now. You need to keep watching me. That's how you'll learn.'  
Dorthe sighs, 'All right, but I'm getting a bit tired of waiting.'  
Now the pair notice Mikahne, 'you're leaving?' asks Alvor, noting her bag.  
Mikahne nods, 'Thanks for letting me stay so long, but I should go speak to the Jarl now.'  
The door slams open behind her, and Sigrid comes rushing out, there's a bow in her hands, along with a quiver of arrows, she straps both to MIkahne's back, 'It's dangerous out there, you'll need a good weapon, I know you're not great with the bow, but you were clearly making progress on using it.'  
A smile lights up Mikahne's face and she immediately turns to hug the other woman.  
'I'll come back and visit sometime,' she tells Sigrid.  
'You better,' replies Sigrid affectionately.  
And so she's off.  
It feels strange to be out on her own. She'd grown accustomed to being in a game over the last week, but she'd stayed in Riverwood for the entire week, and had always had someone close by.  
The bow is a comforting weight in her hands, despite the fact she isn't very good with it.  
She's hoping to find someone willing to train her with it.  
She sticks to the path, and after 45 minutes she can see Whiterun, she also spots the Companions facing off with a giant.  
Mikahne quickly raises her bow, selecting an arrow, the arrow hits the heel of the giant, and she sees Aela glance at her.  
Farkas lands the finishing blow, then Aela is jogging over to MIkahne, 'Nice shot,' she remarks, 'you should consider joining the Companions, we're always looking for good fighters.'  
'I have to take a message to the Jarl right now, but maybe,' Mikahne allows, staying at Aela's side as they head towards Whiterun.  
'You're going to talk to the Jarl? Impressive,' notes Aela, she doesn't comment on Mikahne staying at her side as they enter Whiterun. MIkahne almost chuckles, having escaped being stopped by the guard, who had probably assumed she was a Companion.  
She splits off from Aela at Jorrvaskr, Aela waves to Mikahne before going inside, and Mikahne quietly decides to consider the other woman a friend.  
Mikahne jogs up the steps to Dragonsreach, and curses at the aches in her legs as she does so.  
She's gotten better at walking for long periods of time, as in Riverwood she was expected to be on her feet nearly all the time, but she still considered herself to be rather unfit.  
One of the guards at the doors eyes her with some wariness as she opens the door. She pauses, expecting him to say something, but he remains silent.  
The hall is a lot bigger than she imagined it to be, so she stops just to gaze around in wonder.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Mikahne forces herself to move forward. Her eyes are drawn to Balgruuf, the man is much more scarred than hinted at in the games. She almost steps back at the sight of him, he looks like a warrior.  
The elf at his side is the first to notice Mikahne, Irileth, notes Mikahne to herself.  
Irileth's hand goes to the pommel of her sword and she moves forward, 'And what do you think you are doing here, interrupting a meeting of the Jarl?' hisses the elf.  
'I was there during the dragon attack at Helgen,' retorts Mikahne, 'And I'm here on behalf of Riverwood to request assistance.'  
Irileth's grip loosens on the sword.  
'Come forward, traveler,' Balgruuf has apparently noticed her now, his voice is similar to that of his voice actor, but also rather different, 'What news do you bring?'  
Mikahne glances to Irileth before moving towards Balgruuf, 'I was sent by Alvor in Riverwood, there has been dragon sightings in the area and they are in need of assistance.'  
'Did you see the dragon?' requests Balgruuf, curiosity lighting his voice.  
'Yes, I was in Helgen when it attacked,' she reveals, 'I fear not many escaped.'  
Balgruuf considers this, he waves Irileth closer, 'Send aid to the men of Riverwood immediately,' he tells her before turning his attention back to Mikahne, 'you can use that bow?' he asks.  
Mikahne hesitates before nodding, 'I'm still learning.'  
'I see,' Balgruuf stands and starts to walk, Mikahne quickly follows as he leads her over to Farengar, 'Farengar, I've found someone to assist you.'  
Farengar eyes Mikahne with interest as Balgruuf heads back to his throne, 'Assuming you're here to help with the Dragonstone,' he notes, more to himself than Mikahne.  
'I've been doing some research,' he informs her, 'But I need the Dragonstone to progress any further, it's in Bleak Falls Barrow, would you be able to retrieve it for me?'  
Mikahne considers, alone she probably couldn't, but perhaps Aela would be interested in assisting?  
'Sure,' she decides, 'Could you show me on the map where it is?'  
Farengar's eyes light up and they walk to the map on the wall, where Farengar promptly points to it's location and starts talking her through the best path to get up to it.  
'Here, take these,' Farengar is holding up several health potions, 'they'll come in handy, looking forward to seeing you later.'  
Mikahne beamed and waved goodbye.  
She felt Irileth's gaze on her back as she left, she almost shivered.  
It was still daylight outside, despite the fact it felt like she'd been in Dragonsreach for hours.  
She immediately heads for Jorrvaskr, she can hear Farkas and Vilkas as she approaches, their voices coming from behind the building.  
Mikahne ignores this in favor of looking for Aela.  
She's pleased to find the female almost right away, Aela seems surprised to see her, but waves her over all the same.  
'Aela!' greets Mikahne loudly.  
'Mikahne,' returns Aela with a hesitant nod, 'you delivered your message?'  
Mikahne nods then pulls the map Farengar had given her from her bag, she unrolls it and points to Bleak Falls Barrow, 'I need to go there and retrieve a thing, think you could help me out?'  
Aela leans forward, 'Bleak Falls Barrow, huh?' she considers it, 'Sure, why not, I'll see if Farkas can join us.'  
The female stands and indicates for Mikahne to follow her.  
Out back the brothers are sparring, they immediately halt at the sight of Aela.  
'Aela,' they greet, speaking at the same time, they glance at each other with some annoyance before turning their attention back to Aela.  
'Farkas,' Aela stays focused, 'Are you available to be my shield-brother on a bit of an adventure?'  
Farkas blinks in slight interest, 'Sure, what kind of adventure?'  
'She needs assistance retrieving something from Bleak Falls Barrow,' Aela points to Mikahne, who gives a little wave.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The hike up to Bleak Falls Barrow is a lot more exhausting than Mikahne imagined it would be.  
Aela and Farkas seem to manage it without any issues, despite the fact that they're wearing much heavier armor.  
Mikahne finds she likes seeing the scenery around her, it had never looked this good on a computer screen, several times Aela lightly prods at her and gets her moving again.  
They stop for the night not far from the Barrow, Aela explaining she'd much rather approach it in broad daylight, Farkas nodding in agreement behind her.  
Mikahne lights a fire while Farkas checks the area around them.  
'How are you with that bow?' asks Aela idly from where she's perched on a boulder.  
'Not very good, I started learning to use a bow about a week ago,' answers Mikahne, adding more grass to the fire.  
Aela considers this, 'after we need, I will teach you to use it better.'  
Blinking in surprise, Mikahne almost drops the stick she'd skewered meat onto, 'Really?'  
Farkas rejoins them, 'Aela doesn't joke about training,' he answers, 'you're in good hands, Aela knows her way around a bow.'  
  
\-------=================-------  
  
The next morning Mikahne passes out bread for them all to eat.  
Farkas yawns and stretches after finishing his share, Mikahne hears his spine crackle.  
Aela also stands, she gazes up at the sky for a moment, 'We should get going,' she decides, the other two nod in agreement.  
They start walking, Mikahne can feel an ache settling into her legs, Aela seems to consider this as she slows the pace down slightly.  
'Who gave you this task?' asks Aela as they walk.  
'Farengar,' replies Mikahne, 'The Jarl told him I could do it.'  
Farkas frowns but doesn't say anything, Aela's eyebrow creases, 'but you are not a warrior, you might have the heart of one, but not quite the skills.'  
'Not sure the Jarl particularly cared about that little detail,' Mikahne shrugs.  
They approach Bleak Falls Barrow, both Aela and Mikahne grab their bows, Mikahne immediately prepares an arrow.  
'Hey!' yells a voice, causing Mikahne to jump, 'You're going to regret coming here!' yells another voice.  
Mikahne immediately fires an arrow at the first unfamiliar face she sees, closing her eyes against the sight of it sinking into their shoulder.  
Farkas dispatches another of the bandits and moves forward to slit the throat of the one Mikahne shot, he sends a nod her way.  
'You'll get better at this with time,' Aela assures her, patting her shoulder before heading for the door.  
They enter the first room together, Aela immediately scans the room for any threats, spotting two bandits at the other end of the room.  
Farkas drops down low, raising a finger to his mouth to indicate for Aela and Mikahne to be quiet.  
While Mikahne offers a thumbs up, Aela prepares an arrow and carefully raises her bow to aim for the bandit on the left, taking a slow calming breath Mikahne herself aims for the other one.  
They shoot on the same moment, Aela's shot is precise and fits the forehead of her victim exactly, while Mikahne's arrow spears the bandit through the throat, she closes her eyes against the sound of choking, feeling her stomach preparing to empty itself.  
There's a calming hand on her back but she ignores it for the moment.  
She takes a deep breath and follows after Aela, Farkas follows after her, sword raised.  
Entering a corridor, they see a man in the next room and watch as he triggers a trap and is killed.  
Aela seems to falter at the sight but she's still the first to enter the room, Mikahne points to the wall above, 'we need to turn the stones to the side to match the ones up there.'  
Farkas considers this for a moment then nods and moves to start turning the stones, Aela moves to do the second of the three so Mikahne quickly goes for the third.  
'Are we sure this is right?' Aela asks, glancing from the stones on the ground to the ones above.  
Shrugging, Farkas heads for the lever, he raises his shield as he pulls it then waits a moment before peering around it.  
'We did it!' cheers Mikahne, hopping up and down on the spot.  
Aela gives a light chuckle, 'Let's keep going,' she says, heading through the door that has now opened.  
They head through another corridor before arriving in a room that has a stone table, Mikahne picks up a healing potion from it and eyes it, Farkas hunts through the room for gold coins while Aela watches their backs.  
There's a brief sound of scuffling then several skeevers appear, Aela very quickly shoots each of them before winking at Mikahne who laughs.  
Mikahne hesitantly approached the winding stairs, Farkas on her heels.  
'Guess that's where we have to go,' notes Aela.  
It seems instantly colder as they head down the stairs, Mikahne shivers.  
'You need proper armor,' Aela tells her and Farkas nods along in agreement.  
'Maybe when we go back to Whiterun,' answers Mikahne, gazing around at the webs coating the walls.  
"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" they all perk up at the sound of a voice. _  
_Farkas steps into the next room first, immediately spotting a man stuck in webs on the other end of the room.  
The male spots Farkas, "What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that thing gets us!"  
'Thing?' questions Farkas as Aela and Mikahne enter the room behind him.  
'Ooooh, shit,' Mikahne comes to a halt, gazing upwards, her companions immediately turn their gazes upwards, too, immediately seeing the giant spider that is now descending on them.  
"No. Not again. Help!" cries the male. _  
_Both Aela and Mikahne raise their bows and start shooting, while Farkas steps back so the spider wont land on him, there's a cheer from the trapped man as the spider hits the ground, dead.  
"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." the male snaps, gaze fierce. _  
_Mikahne kind of wants to leave him there, but the web he's trapped in is blocking their way forward.  
It's Farkas who moves forward and frees the male, immediately on dropping to the ground the male turns and runs with a gleeful laugh.  
'Wow,' notes Aela flatly, 'guess we'd better continue on.'  
'Draugr,' breaths Farkas as they enter the next room, the dead looking things are standing still about the room, there are smears of fresh blood on the ground and Mikahne assumes the man who'd run off had weaved his way through the things.  
Mikahne readies and arrow and aims for the furthermost of the three draugr while Farkas charges for the closest one.  
To her surprise she manages to take it down with only two arrows, Aela grins at her, teeth looking bright in the dark of the room.  
Up ahead they find the man who'd fled, his body is mangled on the spikes of a swinging wall trap, Mikahne can't help but cringe back.  
'Well, that's disgusting,' Aela crinkles her nose up, but goes silent when Mikahne steps forward and searches the body, yanking a golden claw free of his pocket.  
'Some guy in Riverwood wanted this,' is all she says before they continue forward.  
Next is a small hallway with swinging blades stopping them from progressing forward, Mikahne spots a chain at the other end and points to it, 'That will stop the blades.'  
Aela considers, 'I got it,' she quickly steps forward while the first blade is to the side before anyone can say anything, and they watch as she carefully waits for each blade to have swung upwards.  
'Nice,' compliments Farkas as Aela pulls the chain.  
They wander into a larger room, Mikahne hears the trickling of a stream before she sees it, 'Let's avoid those draugr,' she whispers, pointing and indicating for Aela and Farkas to follow her.  
After following the stream they come across another puzzle, Aela lightly runs her hand over the door, 'these rings move,' she observes.  
'Those symbols match the ones on this dragon claw, perhaps this is the key?' suggests Mikahne, holding the key up.  
Aela nods in agreement and squints at the claw before moving the rings to match, she then steps back for Mikahne to hold the key against the slot.  
'Hmm,' goes Farkas as the door slides down out of the way, 'interesting door.'  
The next room is large, and Mikahne pauses to gaze about, 'this has to be the last room,' she breaths, the room is so cold that she can see her breath in front of her and beside her, Aela shivers.  
'I hope so,' notes Farkas, 'smells like death in here.'  
Mikahne snorts and moves forward, approaching what seems to be a Word Wall, she's immediately frozen for a moment and all she can see is that _word._  
'Mikahne?' Aela moves forward when Mikahne freezes, voice wary.  
Snapping out of her daze, Mikahne almost sleepily murmurs, 'Fus?' to herself.  
Then there's a sliding noise, Aela shoves Mikahne back towards the wall as a draugr emerges from where it had been resting, Farkas lunges forward with his sword while Aela quickly readies an arrow, careful to keep Mikahne behind her.  
The draugr seems to take death from Aela and Farkas fairly quickly, and Aela retrieves the dragonstone for Mikahne.  
'What's up with that wall?' asks Aela as she passes the dragonstone over, 'you looked like you were in a daze.'  
'I'm not entirely sure, I just had to look, it was like the word had to make me see it,' replies Mikahne, already turning over several thoughts in her mind, she had been hoping she wasn't the dragonborn, but she supposed this was definite proof that she was.


End file.
